New Years Eve in Times Square with Jessie!
by UpInFlames4life
Summary: Just a one shot on how I wish the episode Big Dreams & Big Apples could be. Review!


**A/N:**

**Hey ya'll this is going to be a short story of how I wish the new Austin & Ally episode will go. Big Dreams & Big Apples. This all just popped into my head when I was watching the Promo. Odd, Right? Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I was currently at Mini's, with Austin. He hasn't left my side since I told him I was pregnant. With his child might I add. We were going to tell Trish and Dez on Christmas but we thought it would be better if we told them on New Years Eve.

I can't wait to tell Trish. And Dez. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Trish came up to us. "Guess who just made your dreams come true?" She said. "What did you do?" Austin and I said at the same time. "Austin is going to perform at Times Square on News Years Eve." She said. I was so excited. Both me and Austin were doing happy dances, but then I stopped.

Could I go? "Ally, don't worry, you'll be able to go, the docter said your aloud to fly, silly." Austin whispered in my ear. I started smiling.

**At Sonic Boom**

"Ally, were all almost ready. I just have to pack a few more things." Trish said. Then she left. Austin and I later sneaked off to my doctors appointment to see how I was doing. If any of you are wondering, I'm 2 months pregnant. Trish and Dez just think that I've gained a little weight.

**After the Docters Appointment: At Sonic Boom**

Trish was already at Sonic Boom when me and Austin returned. "Where did you guys go when I was gone?" She asked. We stared at each other then said, "The store to go get Ally some meds, she has a little fever." Austin lied. "Okay." Trish said, awkwardly.

"Well, are we ready?" She asked. Austin, Dez, and I said, "Yes!" altogether.

**On the Plane**

"Ally, are you sure your okay?" Trish asked me. It's because I have been puking most of the ride, and the plane ride isn't supposed to be to long. "Yes, Trish, Austin knows I'm alright. I'm just getting the... uh... side effects from the meds. The side effects are puking in the mornings, crying over the stupidest stuff, and..." I got cut off. "Ally, are you mainly saying that the side effects are pregnancy related?"

"Yes!" I said. Austin walked up to me. "Ally, heres a granola bar. Eat it. And swollow it, to the point where you _hopefully_ won't puke anymore." He said. He whispered the word hopefully so Trish and Dez wouldn't hear it. "I just hope this plane ride is almost over." I said, slightly angry. "One more hour till we get off. Suck it up." Austin said. I hated it when he said that to me.

**Times Square**

"How are we going to get up there?" Austin asked. "I know a way." The girl named Jessie said. A few minutes later we were by a helicopter. We all got in. When Jessie got us near the place where we needed to be. "Hey, Jessie, Trish, Dez, and Emma, could you watch Ally and keep her in the helicopter till it's landed on the roof!" He yelled. Aw... Now I can't go with him. _Nice way to ruin my excitement, Austin._ I thought.

Austin performed the song I wrote, Can You Feel It. When the helicopter landed, I tried to get out right away, but something grabbed me. It was Trish. "Did you not hear Austin all the way? You're supposed to be the last one out of the helicopter." When everybody was out I got out. When Austin was done performing he walked over to me. When he put his arm around me, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. The baby must have kicked for the first time, at least of what I felt.

I tapped Austin on the shoulder. He bent down so I could whisper in his ear. "Austin, I think the baby just kicked." I whispered. "Really? Can I feel?" He asked. I nodded my head. He put his warm hand to my stomach. The baby kicked again. He smirked.

"Why is Austin smirking, oh and why is he touching your stomach?" Trish asked. I started breathing hard. I looked at Austin, he nodded, letting me know that we can tell them.

"Okay, well Trish, or everybody, I'm pregnant, and Austin is the biological father. And he's touching my stomach because the baby just kicked." Trish just smiled. "Oh, congrats, you guys. Oh..." Then everybody started shouting, "5...4...3...2...1, Happy New Years!" And me and Austin kissed at that moment.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well that's it, hope you enjoyed my first one-shot!**

**See ya'll later!**


End file.
